A Scandal in Germany
by Phen ex libris
Summary: Ex-Auror Harry Potter works alongside Dr. Draco Malfoy to solve the unsolvable as Malfoy brings Potter back from depression and addiction.  First in a series of adventures and mysteries involving our favorite school rivals.
1. Intro

**Title:** A Scandal in Germany  
**Author:** Phen ex Libris  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit. This story pulls heavily from Sherlock Holmes' A Scandal in Bohemia.  
**Warnings: **Reference to the misuse of drugs and potions.  
**Summary:** Ex-Auror Harry Potter works alongside Dr. Draco Malfoy to solve the unsolvable as Malfoy brings Potter back from depression and addiction. First in a series of adventures and mysteries involving our favorite school rivals.

Since Hogwarts I had many encounters with Harry Potter on a professional level of Healer to Auror and at various social occasions. Time and a decidedly warped sense of humor had allowed a friendship to grow that never would have survived the pre-war and wartime years during our Hogwarts schooling. I was also one of the Doctors that desperately tried to save Ginny Potter's life the night she was brought in.

We were unsuccessful.

It hurts enough to lose a life but it can almost destroy you when you watch the life of a friend being taken away. Yes, I did say friend. The Potters stood by my son and me when my wife left and abandoned us. It was a horrible time and yet you discover who your real friends are. I was quite surprised that the Potters turned out to be mine. Ginny was wonderful with my son. I remember the kindness and love she wrapped around him. Around both of us.

I cannot for the life of me understand why fate seems to target Harry Potter with these catastrophic life-altering events. It's as if he is destined to go through the worst that life could dish out. He went mad the night Ginny died. I helped him and the Weasleys plan the funeral. Fortunately all of Harry's children had been attending Hogwarts so none had to watch as their father fell apart. He was strong and appeared to be in complete control in front of his children the day she was laid to rest. But later I watched and tried to stop Harry as he faded further away into despair. One evening he was brought in by Kingsley. That night I found out that Harry had been abusing potions and drugs to escape the misery of his life. We kept the information out of the papers but Harry lost his job at the Ministry.

Harry sold their house and moved his family into Grimmauld Place. He just could not live in their home without her. We celebrated Christmas that year at the Malfoy Manor with all of the Potters and Weasleys. It provided a place of privacy without too many pressures and memories. Everyone especially the children needed that time to heal, be loved, and to learn to play again. For the most part it worked. But for Harry….

When the children were away at school, Harry became a recluse. He hid away in that musty and worn house, surrounding himself with experiments, potions, charts, and files of information. Harry had become a private consultant on cases that the Aurors either weren't notified of or just had no time for. Harry liked the fact that he could still see the answers to questions and events that the Ministry officials weren't even aware of. It was often the only lure that would draw him out of his home.

Well my experiences with my friend have been many over the years but I feel as if I need to write down events that occurred after Ginny's death and cease my ramblings. I feel a need to write about those instances that had helped bring Harry Potter back to the land of the living.


	2. Chapter 1

A Scandal in Germany

To Harry Potter she became 'the woman.' I have seldom heard him mention her since under any other name. In his eyes she seems to have become the epitome of the calculating fairer sex. It is not that he ever felt any emotion akin to love for Margaret Krunkle. No, love belonged to Ginny. But Margaret appealed to his cold, precise, and methodical self. Harry Potter could be a perfect reasoning and observing machine when working. But he also understood that peoples' emotions often led them to ends they might never have considered capable of going to before. Potter, however, had learned to divorce himself of most emotions when working on cases. This often left him with a clear trail of events and an ability to solve questions, mysteries, and crimes alike.

To begin I had seen little of Potter lately. My practice, while keeping me busy, had caused us to drift away from each other. Also Potter while no longer working for the Ministry and being more of a recluse did not appear needing my professional services as often. Since the death of Ginny, Harry now seemed to loath society and the intrusions into his life even more than he use to. He was still very attracted to the study of crime and the criminal mind. I did not worry as often because some mystery or another would often intercede and command the complete attention and observation skills of my noteworthy friend. In occupying his mind this way, for he also had the time and no one to tell him otherwise, Harry Potter had cleared up several cases abandoned by the Auror department as unsolvable or completely hopeless. From time to time I would hear of his involvement in a case involving missing people in a pumpkin patch, in a curious murder or in a case involving stolen jewels. Beyond the occasional news articles I read with so many others, I found that I had lost a connection with a, hopefully not former, friend.

One evening as I was returning from dealing with another bout of Mrs. Puddlefoots gout, I was suddenly seized with a keen desire to see Potter again and to see how he was spending his time. I arrived outside of Grimmauld Place and peered up at the dark and gloomy structure. The bottom floor was brilliantly lit and I could see Potter's silhouette pacing in the living room. He was pacing the room swiftly, almost eagerly. His chin was sunk down onto his chest and his hands were clasped behind him. I, who had watched him for years, was glad to see these signs from his window. This attitude and manner of pacing said he had a new problem or mystery to solve. I knocked and was escorted to the living room by Kreacher.

His manner was not effusive. It seldom was. But I know by the glint in his eye he was happy to see me at any rate. Without speaking he waved me into an armchair, offered me a firewiskey and looked me over with that introspective look that never really told you anything.

"Making house calls again. How is Mrs. Puddlefoots gout this time?"

"It will be well in about 48 hours this time. The potions take longer to heal the problem if you continue to abuse what they are meant to cure. But how did you know?"

"I see the information and make my conclusions from it." Harry chuckled to himself. "It really is very simple, my eyes tell me that on the back hem of your robe and pants there are white clay smudges. White clay doesn't occur in this part of the country but it has been brought in to complete Mrs. Puddlefoots front walkway. Also I smell Uricinex and there are rose-colored crystals on your right cuff. Used to treat gout if I remember correctly."

I sat there amazed at the ease with which he put such, now obvious, clues together. "Really Harry, when I hear you give me the reasons it always appears to be so simple. Yet, until you point it out, it would not be something that would have occurred to me. I am sure my eyes and mind are as good as yours."

"It is Draco. But you do tend to concentrate your skills on the medical field and let your mind wander and relax when not on duty. For example, you have been in my home many times but can you tell me how many windows face the street?"

"How many? I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"There you go. You _see_ but you don't _observe_ what you consider mundane. Now, without your wand, how would you say that I am?"

"What? Calling my professional skills to task?"

"Well. What if I am? All that could go wrong is that you lose, again." Harry smirked.

He _smirked_. And what's more he smirked at _me_! Well I won't let that thrown gauntlet lie. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "No wand, right." He grinned even wider. Oh I knew he was truly up to something. I _observed_ the color of his skin, no patches of bloody spots, no bruising, in fact there was the clear healthy pink tone of skin even beneath his nails. "How does your throat feel? Been coughing at all? Has it felt itchy or scratchy?" As I asked those questions I looked him in the eyes and noticed they were not blood shot or watery. In fact they were clear and watching me intently.

"Oh no. That would be cheating. Observation only." He grinned again as I frowned at him.

"Doctors always ask their patients questions to aid in determining health problems, risks and to help with their diagnoses." But I had already noticed even as I had watched Potter pace through the window that there was sureness to his step. No jittery or jerky movements. No tripping or unnatural clumsiness. Also in speaking with me and verbally avoiding my questions I had already found out everything I needed to know about his voice and throat. But something was off. I leaned in and sniffed at him.

"Draco? What are you doing? Smelling is not observing."

"I beg to differ. When you are solving your cases you use all of your senses and abilities. You also used the odor of the gout treatment to assist you in pinning down my recent whereabouts."

"Alright, alright, sniffing is allowed." Harry surrendered the point.

"Thank you. Now you don't smell sweet or acrid but there is a…..Potter!"

"Yes Draco?"

"Am I or am I not your Doctor?"

"You are." Oh just try to look innocent when you are not Potter.

"And did I or did I not expressly forbid you to use any potions without my explicit permission?"

"You did." Harry's eyes were sparkling with suppressed amusement.

"That includes Polyjuice potions! Where on earth did you have to be this morning that would have required the need to be someone else for 2 hours?" I was angry. I am his doctor and he had instructions to follow for his health. And he was ignoring them, again.

"Well done! I have been well and truly caught. So you win this round." Harry seemed far too happy. "I think you will be interested in this." He handed me a thick piece of parchment that had been lying on the table. "It arrived by standard owl post this morning. Please read it aloud."

The note was undated, unsigned and had no return address. The parchment was heavy, expensive, with a slight pink tint to it. "You will have a caller tonight upon you at a quarter to eight. A gentleman wishes to consult you about a matter that is of a very delicate nature. Your recent services to a royal household have been noted along with your impeccable character. It has been noted from all sources received that you can be trusted with matters of importance. Be at your address at that hour and you shall be contacted."

"Well this is indeed odd to say the least." I remarked upon rereading the note several times. "What do you imagine it means?"

"I have no real information yet. It would be a grave mistake to start theorizing before I have any decent data to work with. So I imagine I need to be here at seven forty five in order to get the rest of the needed information." I frowned at Harry as he continued. "Never come up with preconceived idea and try to twist the facts to fit what you think you know. Instead keep an open mind. Follow the trail of real information to theories that fit the facts. Keep adjusting those theories as new facts are discovered until the truth is all that remains." Harry smiled. "You do this with your patients, Draco. Or do you already know everything that is wrong with them before you even see them?"

I glared at him. "So I should just ignore the fact that you are using potions without permission until I have more facts or until you decide to tell me what you deem is so important?" He really couldn't believe I would just let that go?

"Draco, you can yell at me later. Let's get back to the problem at hand. What can you tell me from the note you are holding?"

I already knew the paper was expensive but I carefully examined the entire note again. Trying to use my medical observation skills as Harry was trying to get me to do. "The person who wrote this would have been well educated. His script is neat and precise. I would assume the individual is well to do. This does not appear to be ordinary stationary. It is peculiarly strong with an almost synthetic feel to it."

"Peculiar – that is the word," said Potter. "It is not English paper at all. Hold it up to the light."

I held it up to a light and saw a water mark and the name Neenah Lahnstern. I did not recognize the manufacturer.

"Neenah Lahnstern is a German paper manufacturer. They specialize in partially synthetic papers that are highly durable and weather resilient."

"So the paper is from Germany."

"Yes and so is the man who wrote the note. Did you notice his peculiar sentence structure? English is not his native language. Only Germans tend to write English with this unusual intonation in the structure. All we need to do now is to wait for this German who writes upon German paper and who would prefer to remain anonymous to appear. And here he is to resolve all my questions."

There was the crack of an apparition occurring on the front stoop. Followed by a sharp pull of the bell.

"I think I had better go, Harry"

"No. Stay where you are. It promises to be interesting. And it would be a shame to miss it."

"But your client-"

"Never mind him. I have a feeling that I will need your help and he might also. Here he comes. Sit back down Doctor Malfoy and give us your best attention." There was a loud authoritative knock just before Kreacher open the door.

A slow heavy step had been heard out in the hallway and then paused at the doorway.

"Come in!" Harry greeted his guest.

A man entered and he stood at six feet six inches at least. He was powerfully built and dressed in a manner that while wealthy would have been viewed in English Social circles as gaudy. He wore a double breasted coat with a deep blue cloak thrown over his shoulders. The cloak was lined with a bright flame colored silk and was secured at the neck by a brooch which consisted of a single flaming beryl. His boots extended halfway up his calves and were trimmed with a rich brown fur. He carried a matching fur hat in his hands. Most of his face was covered by an intricate mask that was magicked in such a way to obscure his eyes, facial features and even prominent bone structure.

"You had my note?" His voice was deep harsh with a strong German accent. "I told you I would call." He kept glancing between us as if uncertain who he was here to see.

"Please have a seat," said Harry. "This is my friend and colleague, Dr. Draco Malfoy, who occasionally is able to assist me in my cases. May I ask to whom I am speaking?"

"You may call me Count von Leifeste. I understand that your friend may be a man that you can trust. But the name Malfoy is such that I would wish to speak with you alone."

I rose to leave but Potter caught me by the arm and pushed me back into the chair "It is both of us or nothing," he said. "You may say anything to him that you would say to me."

The Count shrugged his shoulders. "Then I will begin by binding you both to secrecy for two years. It is a limited binding spell and not as restrictive as a blood oath. At the end of the two years this incident will no longer be of importance. Right now this problem could influence European history."

Harry and I took the limited bonding oath.

"You will continue to excuse the mask," stated our strange visitor. "The person that employees me wishes his agents to remain unknown to you, and I must confess that even what I have called myself this evening is not really my own name."

"I was aware of that." Harry stated dryly.

"This circumstance is of such great delicacy that every precaution must be taken to quench what would surly grow into an immense scandal and seriously compromise one of the reigning families in Wizarding Europe. To speak plainly, the matter implicates the great House of Ormstein, hereditary kings of Germany."

"I am also aware of that," murmured Harry who was settling himself in his armchair and closing his eyes. This alerted me that I had missed something yet again.

I watched our visitor more carefully as he glanced with apparent surprise at a very relaxed Harry Potter. I'm sure he had been informed of the energetic way in which Potter tackles most of his cases. This was probably not correlating with the man who was now lounging with his eyes closed. Harry slowly reopened his eyes and looked impatiently at his gigantic client.

"If your Majesty would please state your case so that we can get on with it," he remarked. "I would then be better able to assist you with your problem."

The man sprang from his chair and paced the room in agitation. Then in desperation he tore the mask from his face and hurled it to the floor. "You are right. I am King. Why should I attempt to conceal it?"

"Why indeed? It is most curious," murmured Harry.

"But you surly understand that I normally am not accustomed to doing such business on my own." He sat back down rubbing his hand across his face. "Yet I cannot confide this matter to just anyone without putting myself in their power. I have come to you for the purpose of consulting with you. Your reputation is such that you would not abuse the situations you find yourself in."

"Then let's speak freely about your situation." Harry said closing his eyes once again.

"The facts are briefly these: Approximately 5 years ago, during a multicultural exchange in Warsaw, I became acquainted with the well-known muggle adventuress, Margaret Krunkle. The name is probably familiar to you."

"I do believe she is in my index. If you would please get her file Draco," murmured Harry without looking up. For many years he had adopted a filing system for things that could not be called up in a pensive. I found her folder and handed it to Harry.

"Let me see! Hum! Born in Chicago in the United States. Contralto-hum! Prima Donna of the Opera retired and living in London. Your Majesty, as I understand, became entangled with this person when she was the Prima Donna of the Imperial Opera of Warsaw. You probably wrote her some compromising letters and now desire to retrieve those letters back."

"Precisely. But how_"

"Was there a secret marriage?"

"Heavens no!"

"No legal, muggle or wizarding papers or certificates?"

"None."

"Then I fail to follow your concern, your Majesty. If she should produce her letters for blackmailing or other purposes, how would she prove their authenticity?"

"There is the writing."

"Forgery using a specially altered quick quotes quill."

"My private note paper."

"Stolen or bought from Neenah Lahnstern then forging your letterhead."

"My own private seal."

"Magically replicated."

"My photograph"

"Purchased."

"We were both in a non-wizarding photograph."

"Oh my! That is bad! Your pictured self just can't leave. You have _indeed_ gotten yourself in a bit of a bind."

"I was mad – insane."

"You have seriously managed to compromise yourself, your Majesty."

"I was only Crown Prince then. I was young and foolish."

"It must be recovered."

"We have tried and failed. She won't sell it even for the outlandish sum I offered."

"Stolen then?"

"Five attempts have been made. Twice her house was ransacked, once we waylaid her luggage and twice she herself was stolen from. All resulting in failure."

"No sign of it at all?"

"None what so ever."

Harry started to laugh. "You have very interesting little problem indeed."

"It's a very serious one to me," returned the King reproachfully. "I am about to become married to a very chaste and pure soul."

"Yes, yes, Ms. Mary Irene Lothhiem von Saxe-Mannheim, second daughter of Wizarding King of Norway."

"Then you also know the very strict principles of her family and the delicate nature of the young lady. A shadow of doubt about my past or present conduct would end this marriage arrangement."

"I take it that Margaret has threatened to send this photograph to the wizarding papers upon the announcement of your official engagement? Do you know why she would do this?"

"To ruin me! She would rather see me scorned in society than to marry another. I am the King of Wizarding Germany my path is not so simple. Yet Margaret is more resolute then most men I know. My betrothal will be publicly announced on Monday."

"Oh good. We have three days then." Harry yawned. "I have a couple of matters of importance to look into first. Your Majesty will be staying in London for the next few days?"

"Of course, I can be reached at The Montcalm in London. I am registered under the name Count von Leifeste."

"Then I shall keep you informed as to our progress."

"Please do, as I am very anxious to have this matter resolved."

"Then, as to money?"

"You have carte blanche in order to resolve this issue."

"Really?"

"I would give up a province of my kingdom to have that damning photograph back. But to cover current expenses here is 700 galleons."

Harry handed him a receipt. "One more thing. The size of the photograph?"

"I believe she called it an 8 by 10."

"Then good night, your Majesty and trust us to have some good news for you shortly." After the king had appreciated away Harry turned to me. "You will want to join in this little adventure. Be back here at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We will have so much more to discuss then and hopefully our next plan of action. Good night, Draco."


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I completed all of my appointments and arrived at Grimmauld Place at exactly three o'clock. Harry wasn't there, of course. I knew he would be late, as he usually was when distracted by a case. Kreacher let me in. I gladly accepted, knowing this would allow me to do a bit of investigating on my own. Kreacher informed me that Harry left at precisely at eight o'clock this morning and did not say where he was going or if he would be home for supper. Kreacher then left me, mumbling about filthy half-blood Masters who had no respect for decent hot suppers.

I planned to wait for Harry however long it took. He still had some questions to answer. Until he got home I would do a bit of looking around. I began in the lab in the basement, the most likely place to find what I was searching for. I quickly categorized the potions he had in stock. He had an exceedingly large quantity of Polyjuice potions mixed in with skelegrows, dreamless sleep draughts, and healing potions. I then checked through the various experiments held in stasis. Fascinating, but not _it_. When rummaging through his ingredient cupboard I did find a couple of items that could be of concern but nothing exceedingly hazardous as long as the precautions were taken seriously. Then I found a cabinet much like a large library card catalog. In it were several hundred clear plastic bags. Each bag contained a picture or likeness of an individual along with important statistical and personal information. I was astounded at the sheer amount of time and energy it must have taken to accumulate the massive amount of data found here. When I turned a bag over, I noticed that each bag contained parts of said individual. Most contained a substantial quantity of hair, some nail clippings, and a few I'm sure I really didn't want to know. They looked like removed warts or the skin off of blisters. My blood ran cold when it really struck me as to what I saw. Harry Potter could, for a time, become one of any hundreds of individuals of just about any nationality. I put the bag I was holding carefully back from where I had pulled it, and then closed the drawer. I needed a drink.

As I left the basement, Harry's words echoed in my head. I knew not to jump to conclusions without additional information when it came to my patients and Harry is one of my patients. But it is very difficult when you are the doctor of an ex-(hopefully)-potions abuser. My head was spinning with all of the related possibilities. I frowned as I remembered how he had avoided my questions yesterday. Well, it won't happen again today. I will have my answers, willing or not. The little mystery involving the King of wizarding Germany, while interesting, was for me now completely over-shadowed by my concern for Harry.

It was close to four thirty when I finally heard the front door open, followed by a rapid tread. I looked up as Harry bounded into the living room, bright emerald eyes alive with mirth.

"Draco! So glad you could wait. You won't believe –"

As I stood up I murmured "_Impedio corpus compactum_," and watched as Harry fell over with all of his joints locked.

"Ow. What on earth was that for?"

"It's just a little doctor's spell so you can't move and get away." I rolled Harry onto his back and proceeded to cast a series of diagnostic spells.

"You could have just asked."

"Quit pouting. I asked yesterday and I believe you maneuvered out of answering my questions. You should have known I wouldn't have forgotten or given up. So just lie there and take it."

"Draco, we don't have time –"

"We have all time I want to take. You're not sitting in a waiting room and these diagnostic spells are very quick when compared to Muggle methods." I was scanning the results and felt a huge weight lift off my chest. There were no traces of Felix Felicis in his system. Polyjuice could be used to hide the physical traces of the luck potion but Felix Felicis left a residue in both the nervous system and in the blood. That is part of the reason that the luck potion is so highly addictive. This, however, did not address the massive amount of Polyjuice potions in Harry's stockpile.

I leaned over and looked Harry in the eyes. Glaring at him I demanded to know again why he was using Polyjuice potions without my explicit permission.

"Really Draco, if that is all that is bothering you we can discuss it once this current case is over."

"Really Potter, we can discuss it now with you telling me the truth or I break out the Verituserium."

"You wouldn't," Harry paled.

"Right." I pulled a bottle from my robes. "One drop lasts for approximately an hour. Hopefully this won't interfere with your plans too much."

"No, wait, I was going to tell you." He was starting to panic. That was not a reasonable reaction so I dosed him.

I watched Harry to see when the potion had fully taken affect. He hadn't change too much from school. He was still slender and very fit from all of his adventures. A few additional scars told of close calls and near misses. His face, when angry and glaring at me as he is now, showed the signs of wear and sorrow he had suffered. His cheek bones were more prominent than when we were boys. Black hair was a little longer and more unruly. I'm not sure he owned a comb or even knew how to wield one. His eyelashes and eyebrows had grown back thick and full after that explosion several months ago. Deep emerald eyes spoke to me of betrayal and hurt. But no more than what I felt right then with him not confiding in me.

"Ok, let's start simple. What is your complete name and have you been eating three meals a day, every day?"

"Harry James Potter and no, I forget."

"Tell me why you were Polyjuiced for 2 hours yesterday morning."

"I went out to a Muggle Internet café to do some research on the note I had received by owl. I also went down to the local labor houses to see who was hiring and what is happening around town."

"Why do you have potions in this house?"

"You were snooping!" Harry exclaimed with a grin spreading across his face making him appear years younger.

"I beg your pardon. Malfoys do not snoop. We inquire to ensure the best benefit for all parties involved. Now quit dodging the question and answer. Why do you have potions in this house?"

"Because I use them," he smirked.

Blast it all. "We can play this game all night if you want to, Potter, or you can just give it up for once. I want to know why you have so many potions, specifically that Polyjuice library you've created and why you panicked about the Verituserium. Start with the Polyjuice, please."

"Fine. As an Auror I discovered that sometimes there are benefits to being the _all-powerful_ Harry Potter while at other times it proved to be a huge hindrance. I began my library of disguises then. It has grown even more as I took on private cases. As to how I have accumulated such a vast spectrum of humanity. I have spent relatively few hours in various barber shops or beauty salons on Saturdays. In my cabinet there is the drawer where I can become anyone that is currently imprisoned in Azkaban, or at least was at the time I was still an Auror. It had proven very useful in tracking down other criminals or causing dissention in their ranks. I keep a decent supply of the potion on hand because I'm never sure when I will need it and the blasted stuff takes a month to brew."

"Do you have a problem with being Harry Potter to the point that you would rather be anyone else?"

"Heavens no. Well, maybe some days… But I know there are days you would love to get finally be rid of the Malfoy stigma and just be accepted as yourself. Draco, I love my children and would never wish to lose them by being someone else." Harry looked into my eyes. "We have come too far. I would never betray our friendship or your trust in me. I am not crazy or losing myself again. I was broken for a while but I'm better. You know this. So what if I'm a little unconventional. If I weren't I would never have beaten a dragon by riding a broom. I have to have someone to spar ideas with and yet not make me explain something I can't even find words for. I trust you to watch my back and keep me in line. But I need for you to trust me. Believe in me and what I can do. Why did I panic? So much happened today and it is far from over. The best is to come but I can't pull it off if you have me spouting the bloody truth every time someone asks me a question. Now let me up."

"_Finite Incantatum_. I will not apologize. You should have just answered me yesterday. I will accept your answers as stated but I know you will have other reasons besides what you've given me. You're just not that simple. So why were you so excited when you came in?"

"Margaret Krunkle has gotten herself married today."

"What? I thought she had this 'all burning desire' for the King of Germany?"

"Well she obviously wasn't as enamored as we were led to believe. But that is not the most interesting part of my little adventure today. Her now husband, Nicholas Douglas, asked me to be a witness on their marriage license." Harry's eyes were shining again and his grin would crack his face if it got any wider. "Mister Nicholas Douglas works for the Ministry, our Ministry."

"Our ministry? You mean the Ministry of Magic?" My mind raced. "Nicholas Douglas, you can't mean the unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries?"

"The very same."

"This Margaret person seems to become entangled with some very powerful or well connected individuals."

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Well, if she wasn't a Muggle I'm sure she would be a Slytherin just on the little information I have. So how did you become a witness?"

"Well I wasn't really myself, of course."

"Of course." I sighed.

"It was a good thing too or Nick would have recognized me and ultimately we still have to retrieve that photo. Anyway, I spent the morning as a 16-year-old helping Ms. Elizabeth Marlow with her yard work. She is a kind older woman whose children live in another town. Lonely older people can be a wealth of information, especially if they love their yards and watch the comings and goings happening around them. Ms. Marlow loves to gossip and informed me of all the happenings on her street. Most I could have care less about but the information on Margaret was very enlightening. Margaret, it seems, only left her house at five o'clock in the afternoons and always returned precisely at seven. The only time she deviated from this schedule was when she performed at the Opera or had an engagement with Nicholas Douglas. This was always noted as a special evening because he would retrieve her in his Aston Martin, silver and very sexy according to Ms. Marlow."

"You spent the morning running around as a 16-year-old?" I felt another lecture coming on.

"Quit complaining, you told me to get out in the sunshine for my health. Besides you're getting distracted and wandering off on rabbit trails again. Pay attention."

"I am." I really need to quit frowning as Harry tells me these things, it's just going to cause wrinkles.

"Good, where was I? Oh yes, I was cutting a limb out of her tree when a silver Aston Martin roared up to Margaret Krunkle's house. Nicholas jumped out and raced inside. He was apparently quite at home there not even pausing to knock or ring the bell. Ms. Marlow and I watched the front of the house for about a half an hour. We could see them in the living room have a very lively or heated discussion. There was a lot of pacing about and wild arm gestures. Suddenly they both raced out to his car. He informed Margaret that he already had all of the necessary paperwork but they needed to go to a church. Margaret informed him the closest church was the Church of Saint Mary's on Beacon Street only 15 minutes away. I just knew something important was about to transpire so I finished cutting the limb and Apparated to the Church of Saint Mary's. I quickly went to the loo and drank another potion, altering myself to become a 50-year-old gentleman who appeared a bit down on his luck. I shuffled into the sanctuary to light a candle and pray for all intent and purposes. Suddenly the three of them, Margaret, Nicholas and the Priest all turned to face me."

"'Thank God,' Nicholas cried. He appeared to be very relived. 'You'll do. Come! Come!'"

I was now completely enamored with his story. "Well? What happened?"

"'Come man, come, we only have five minutes, or it won't be legal.'

"I was half dragged, stumbling up to the alter where I then vouched witness to the shortest wedding ceremony of my life. I did sign as witness using one of my legal registered aliases with the department. It had all taken place so quickly that I'm sure I really looked quite bewildered. Nicholas was thanking me, the Priest was beaming, and now Mrs. Douglas nee Krunkle gave me a sovereign for my time. Honestly. I have never found myself in a situation like this before. It appears that the license had to be witnessed and the Priest had been refusing to marry them without one. My timely arrival had 'saved the day'."

"You do always manage to get yourself into the most ridiculous situations. This could cause a problem if they will be leaving on a honeymoon or the likes of it."

"I agree. But I did hear Nicholas tell her that he would meet her at the park as usual just after five today. He drove her back home and I left to run my own errand."

"Which was?" 

"To get some supper I'm famished. Ms. Marlow only fed me a sandwich and a glass of water. Let's go see what Kreacher has whipped up."


	4. Chapter 3

For being such a surly house elf, Kreacher could make a very decent meal. Conversation between Potter and I was light. I had spent so much time worrying over Harry and what could go wrong that I forgot to notice all that was going right. Harry was more like his old self. Sharp wit, cutting comments, and rapid repartee were making for an enjoyable dinner. We retired back to the living room for coffee. Harry continued to try to convince me to accompany him. I was going along of course, but it didn't hurt him to beg once in a while.

"You do realize that by assisting me, you will be breaking a few Muggle and Wizarding laws," Harry said, pacing in front of the fire.

"Lovely. As if I don't have enough to live down with my family name already," I sneered.

"It will be fun."

"Sure it will. You know I've always wanted to investigate the penal system from the inside."

"It's for a good cause."

"Like I really care that the King of Wizarding Germany fooled around and doesn't want his future Mrs. to know."

"Alright. I'll loan you the Invisibility Cloak and no one will see you. I have even developed a charm so that it won't blow off or get pulled away if it snags." Harry's eyes were bright and dancing with suppressed amusement. "I'll be in the house figuring out where the photograph is secreted away."

"Harry, professional thieves couldn't find that photograph. What makes you think you can do any better?"

"Why, the new Mrs. Douglas will show me of course."

Of course, why wouldn't she? I rolled my eyes at Harry's declaration.

"We have a little over an hour before she normally returns. I must change into my disguise and retrieve the other items we will need."

I frowned at Harry and he quickly assured me that it was a normal disguise with a couple of glamours. NoPolyjuice involved. Fortunately I did not need to change because of the invisibility cloak. It was really very considerate of Harry to let me use the cloak tonight since he wouldn't enlighten me as to his scheme until we arrive there. I would be able to assist and then remain nearby if needed with the cloak draped over me. Wait. I will be going along with the cloak draped over me for who knows how long. "Potter!"

"Yes, Draco?" Harry came bounding down the stairs. His hair was slicked back like I had worn it during our years at Hogwarts. He was wearing black slacks, black shoes and what looked like a Muggle priest's shirt. He had removed the scar; his eyes were a light brown and his face rounded by the use of glamour.

"That blasted cloak of yours is going to make a rats nest of my perfect hair."

"You're the one who didn't want to take the risk of being seen or caught. That is the best option I have to cover everything." He smirked again.

Blast it all. Whatever little tally system he had going in his head, I'm sure he thought that he was leading. He patted my shoulder, informed me that we knew he was right and that teasing me wouldn't be so much fun if I didn't get so worked up. I really hate it when he's right. Oh well, at least I wouldn't be arrested by Auror Weasel should he appear tonight. One of these days he is just going to have to get over the fact that Potter will always be better than him. Just grow up for Merlin's sake. After all, Weasley is making quite the name for himself on the force. It's not my fault I get to assist Harry occasionally on some very intriguing cases while the Auror department runs around like chickens with their heads lopped off.

"Here is the cloak and the new charm is _Immobilis Integumentum_. Ron can't even summon the cloak if this is used. Also the cloak won't slide off while running." Harry passed the cloak to Draco. "Let's go."

We Apparated into an alley behind a store at the end of the street. It was dusk and the streetlights were on. It was different than I expected. Quaint little Muggle homes lined the street that turned off into a small neighborhood market road. The yards were cared for and people were out visiting one another.

"At the risk of sounding redundant, exactly how do you expect to pull this off?"

Harry peered down the street. "The photo should be considered a double edged sword to Mrs. Douglas now. Chances are that she would be as reluctant to have it be seen by Mr. Nicholas Douglas in the papers as the King is. The biggest question always comes back as to where she is keeping it."

I rolled my eyes. "We know that. But why do you think it is in the house and why do you expect her to tell you when she has managed to keep it hidden away so well?"

"Well, her original plan was to turn it into the papers when the betrothal was announced on Monday. So the photograph could not be in a bank safety box or with her lawyer. She would want quick and easy access to it. Also people can be bought or politics can influence them. If you're planning on blackmailing a King, you don't make that kind of mistake. Also the photo is an 8 by 10. A Muggle cannot just walk around with it all the time. Her purse isn't big enough and she was mugged twice with them looking for it."

"But she has been burglarized as well. It couldn't be in the house."

"They didn't know where to look."

I was confused. "So where will you look then?"

"I won't." Harry's smirk was beginning to irritate me as much as my sneer irritated him in school. I decided to pop him upside the head because he couldn't see my frown. Harry laughed and meandered up the street toward Margaret Douglas's home. Stopping to speak with people in their yards. Harry stepped into his roll of a caring parish priest with such smoothness that I could almost believe he spent time in a monastery. Harry had just finished inviting a young couple to mass at Saint Mary's on Sunday when we heard a taxi enter the street.

The taxi stopped in front of Mrs. Douglas's home. As she exited the cab you could not help but notice that the small trim brunette was lovely. Her soft brown eyes, petite nose and rosy pouting lips appeared so sweet and innocent. Her skin was flawless and soft curls framed her elfin features. She turned to pay the cabby.

Suddenly a young ruffian accosted the lady, snatching her purse. Chasing him, Harry quickly intercepted the youth in Margaret's yard shouting "Thou shalt not steal!"

The ensuing collision knocked the purse to the ground and Harry went flying onto the front door concrete steps. The youth scrambled and got away. The young couple Harry had been speaking with to rushed over to help Margaret and the fallen priest.

"How bad is he hurt?"

"He's bleeding. Looks like a large cut on his arm and there is a nasty bump on his head. He's just dazed"

"Better than dead..."

Harry moaned and the gentleman helped him sit up. Several neighbors where comparing notes so that the police could be called. "That's alright. I forgive that young man. I'm sure he just needed money and has learned that crime doesn't pay. If you see him again, please direct him to Saint Mary's so that we can help him." Harry looked to be in pain but was quickly calming down most of the crowd. "I'll go to the police and report the incident so they can assist in locating that troubled young man." That settled down the group that had been objecting. Harry looked up into Mrs. Douglas's eyes and asked if he could possibly have a drink of water and a rag to clean up.

"Certainly." As she unlocked her front door, Harry attempted to stand up and proceeded to collapse again.

"He must have hit his head harder than he realized. Please bring him in and lay him down on the couch."

Living room lights came on and I watched through the window as Harry was helped to the couch. They laid him down while Margaret had disappeared to retrieve a clean cloth and first aid kit to tend to the gash on Harry's arm. This beautiful creature enamored me as she cared for my injured friend with her genteel grace and apparent kindliness. Oh, she was good, a Slytherine in Muggle form. When she finished, she left the room. I assume to put the kit away and to retrieve that glass of water that Harry had asked for earlier. Harry rubbed his head. That was my signal.

I pointed at a bush in front of her house next to the porch and murmured, "_Incendio_." It went up in flames.

Several neighbors shouted the cry of fire. The young couple, that had assisted Harry inside, ran out the front door and proceeded to look for and find the hose. The fire was quickly extinguished. As I watched through the window I saw that Margaret had rushed into the living room darting toward a set of shelves, just as Harry had tried to stand and partially collapsed again. Margaret then changed directions helping Harry back up as the young lady from next door went back in and informed them that the fire was out. Well I'll be - he did it. She showed him where she had hidden the photograph.

I moved down the street a ways to await Potter as the yard was quickly becoming the center of all neighborhood activity tonight and I did not wish to be stepped on or run over. When I saw Potter later I quickly asked. "Did you get the photograph?"

"No, but I know where it is."

"In the decorative shelving to the right of the fireplace?"

"Ah, you were watching. Yes, any woman of any age will quickly run to whatever they most care about when there is a fire. For a mother it will be to their children. For young ladies, their jewelry or other prized possession. Mrs. Douglas does not have children yet." Harry smiled. "That photo has been the most important item in her mind for a while. I could not get the photo tonight with all of the neighbors milling all around. So we will contact his Majesty, inform him of the marriage that has transpired and finish acquiring the photograph in the morning."

"So what now?"

"Time to alter the memory of the priests of Saint Mary's so that they remember that the assistant went visiting tonight."

As we were leaving Saint Mary's later there were several people bustling about on their errands. As Harry was closing the door we heard someone passing say:

"Good night, Mister Harry Potter."

The greeting seemed to come from a lad on a skateboard as he hurried by.

"I'm sure I've heard that voice before." Harry watched as the youth wove among pedestrians easily. "I wonder who it was."


	5. The Finale

I slept at Grimmauld Place that evening so as not to miss the morning excitement. We were eating a simple breakfast of sausages and mash, with blueberry scones and English breakfast tea sweetened with milk and sugar when there was a sudden pounding at the door.

"Harry, you really must get that bell pull fixed."

"I've been rather busy lately." Harry was standing up as Kreacher escorted the King of Wizarding Germany into the dining area.

"Did I hear the truth? You have really located it?" he cried, reaching eagerly for Harry and looking intently into his face.

Harry sidestepped the grasping hands smoothly. "Not yet. But we do know where the photograph is located and truly believe we will be in possession of it today."

"Well then, let us go. I am very impatient to have this affair completed."

"We have another bit of news that I'm sure you will find equally fascinating. Ms. Margaret Krunkle is now married."

His Majesty froze and then slumped into a chair. "Married? When? To whom?" His face displayed complete and utter shock.

"She married an English ministry worker by the name of Mr. Nicholas Douglas just yesterday afternoon." Harry was watching him intently as his Majesty processed this latest development. I noticed the information that Harry had neglected to inform him.

"I do not know the name. She could not possibly love him." He looked back at Harry seeking answers I'm not sure any of us could guess at.

"I'm hoping that she truly does love Mr. Douglas. One should only marry for love." Harry became distant for a moment, and then snapped back to the present. "Besides, it would also save your majesty a lot of future fear and annoyance if she is truly happy."

"I suppose. If only she had been of acceptable linage. You just don't understand what a queen she would have made." He stared moodily off into nothing as the last of our morning repast was cleared away.

Harry gave the coordinates to everyone and we Appareted to the same location as the evening before. As we neared the home of Mrs. Douglas, we noticed Ms. Marlow from across the street. She, of course, didn't recognize any of us. She stood upon the steps looking as if she were awaiting someone.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I presume," she stated as we approached the house.

"Yes. That is me." Harry cut his eyes to me, startled to say the least. I was floored myself. How did she, a Muggle, know of Harry?

"Ms. Krunkle, I mean, Mrs. Douglas asked for me to wait for you. I am to give you a message. She said it was very important." The elderly little woman appeared upset and worried. "She and her husband left this morning, saying they were traveling to the continent although the way she said it I don't believe she meant Europe."

"What?" Harry was stunned. I was almost afraid he would faint from the shock.

His Majesty looked to be in no better shape. "I am ruined. All is lost."

As Ms. Marlow handed an envelope to Harry I peered through the front window. "Oh no! Harry! The place has been ransacked." I could see things were dug through and a shelf from the wall lay on the hearth.

Harry quickly tore open the envelope and removed a key. Stepping around Ms. Marlow he opened the door and rushed inside. The King and I quickly followed him into a home that appeared to have been visited by a twister of some sort. Furniture had been pushed or shoved aside, drawers opened and ransacked, unwashed cups sitting about. Harry had rushed to the shelf that had been removed and was now sitting on the hearth. We had been correct. The shelf was hollow and would have easily held several large photographs. There was a large photograph of the Prima Donna of the Opera Ms. Margaret Krunkle along with a letter address to Harry.

Harry read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You cannot imagine my surprise when I realized how completely you had fooled me. Congratulations to you, sir. I am extremely impressed. It wasn't until after all of the excitement with the fire had occurred that I realized how I had betrayed myself. I had been warned about you months ago. If Fredrick was going to employ an agent with some brains in England, it was going to be you. It is still difficult for me to realize, even knowing all of this that I still showed you what you wanted to know. I find it difficult to think ill of you for your deception. The sweet kindly priest that was injured while rescuing a lady in distress... Well… You were just so sweet. As a trained actress myself I truly appreciate your performance._

_Knowing a little of the Wizarding world, I hazarded a guess as to your next destination and it proved to be successful. I noticed you leaving the church with Dr. Malfoy and just couldn't resist wishing the great Harry Potter a good evening. I then went to the clinic to see my husband. _

_We both believed a rather hasty flight from the country to be our best option when pursed by one as persistent as you. I'm sure you will understand. So today you find an empty nest. We have flown with all that we hold dear. As for poor Fredrick, please tell him not to worry. For I have fallen in love with a better man who truly loves me with all of his heart. He can marry whoever he wishes, always knowing that I slipped through his fingers. All I had wished for is love and now I have truly found happiness. _

_I am keeping our picture to safeguard myself against any possible harassment and for the memories we shared. If allowed to live in peace we will be the only ones who know of this picture's existence. Instead I leave him a publicity photo of me for old times' sake. One his future wife should not question or at least would be easily explained away._

_Again, I wish to express the honor I feel at being your adversary in this little game._

_I hope we may meet again one day under better circumstances._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Mrs. Margaret Douglas nee Krunkle_

"Did I not tell you how wonderful she is? She is magnificent!" exclaimed the King of Germany. "She would have made a great queen. So formidable. It is such a shame she is not at my equivalent."

I just couldn't help myself. "Indeed, from all I've witnessed this exquisite dove appears to be on very different playing field when compared to his Majesty." This was said innocently of course as I peered about at the disaster that was a room.

Harry cleared his throat. 'I'm very sorry we were unable to acquire the photograph you wanted sir."

"No need to apologize. You have secured her promise to never use the photograph against me. I wish for nothing else. In all of the time I have known her, she has never broken her word once given. It is a rare thing." The King appeared to be truly happy as to the outcome of this little escapade. "I am greatly indebted to you so please tell me how I may reward you."

"I am glad that you are pleased with the outcome your Majesty. There really is only one thing I could wish for at this moment."

"Name it and shall be yours."

"This photograph."

The King stared at Harry in amazement. "That is it? Margaret's photo? Certainly. It is yours."

"I thank you sir. I believe this concludes our business. May I wish you a very fine morning?" Harry shook his hand before he Apparated away.

We locked up the little house and returned the key to Ms. Marlow. Harry was extremely thoughtful as we walked back toward our apparation point.

"The photo, Harry? That's all that you could think of?" I was still not sure what to make of that request.

Harry stopped and gazed intently into my eyes and then handed me the picture where I could see the back.

_Gone but not forgotten Mr. Potter. Never forgotten._

Well, that is how Harry Potter helped avert a scandal that would have disrupted Germany and her King's machinations. Margaret became 'the woman', having out maneuvered the _great_ Harry Potter. We both still ponder over the notation on the back. Maybe she loves to keep people thinking about her. Maybe one day we will find out.


End file.
